Simplify the following expression: ${-9(8y+3)-(-1-3y)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-9}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-9(}\gray{8y+3}{)} - (-1-3y) $ $ {-72y-27} - (-1-3y) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -72y-27 {-1(}\gray{-1-3y}{)} $ $ -72y-27 + {1+3y} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-72y + 3y} {-27 + 1}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-69y} {-27 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-69y} {-26}$ The simplified expression is $-69y-26$